Careful What You Wish For
by blurryfaceimagines
Summary: I'm telling you so can use your only wish carefully. Isn't there something else you'd rather have? aokise , fem!kise , a/b/o verse


Determination glinted in the child's eyes, showing the hardening of her resolve in the way her hazel eyes seemed to glow. For a while she stood outside the relatively normal looking little house, apparently collecting herself. She was going to do this! Taking a deep breath, she raised a tiny, tanned fist and gave a few firm knocks to the door. This was it! No going back now!

* * *

Something was up with Ai, Ryouta could tell. She was too silent, too lost in thought- a stark contrast to her brighter, louder self. Worrying his bottom lip, he studied her for a few more moments before he wasn't able to take it anymore.

"Aicchi~ What's wrong?"

He didn't fail to notice the little one flinch, having brought out of her reverie, before immediately looking like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Just what was up with her?

"Nothin' at all," she replied quickly, her honey brown eyes most definitely averted from him, and quickly hunched over to gobble up her breakfast.

It seemed to the concerned blonde that the little one was stuffing her face more to avoid having to talk to him rather than to eat as much as she could because the food was delicious. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns, to try an cajole the girl into opening up when Daiki walked in already dressed for the day and went straight to peck Ryouta on the cheek before placing a kiss on Ai's forehead.

"Try not to inhale your food, Ai," the blue haired man drawled, though the proud smirk in his voice said otherwise as he watched the child eat. She had inherited most of his physical traits, why not also the way he ate?

Ryouta had looked concerned when he had walked in, but he looked somewhat collected now as Daiki turned a questioning gaze to his mate.

He got a silent head shake as an answer and promptly dropped the matter for now and portioned the breakfast in two plates and brought it over to the table, Ryouta following him with twin mugs of coffee. Breakfast was hurried, if unusually quiet, and Daiki attributed it to them all needing to race the clock today if they didn't want to be late.

Instead of taking a seat and starting to eat as well after bringing both their coffee over, Ryouta rushed to stand behind Ai's chair wearing hairbands on his wrists and pulling out a hairbrush from the pocket of his apron. How had he not seen the hairbands on him till now?

Ai made an attempt to sit still and eat while Ryouta gently but quickly combed her hair before pulling her midnight blue hair into a neat little pony tail. Only after making sure the hair was perfectly done did he move over to his stool between Daiki and Ai and dig in.

Ryouta was forking up his first slice of sausage and waffle just as the bus honked outside. Stuffing a sausage into his mouth hole, Daiki pushed back his chair and rushed to get Ai's bag while Ryouta shuffled with biting off his food from the fork and helping Ai wipe her face at the same time.

A minute later both parents were rushing behind the little girl to see her out, still chewing on their food, and only came back inside after the bus had pulled off.

"I still don't like sending her to school on a bus, Aominecchi," the blonde sighed.

"I don't like it any more than you, Ryouta," Daiki replied as he put the latch on the door. "But for the moment our hands are tied."

Ryouta sulked back into the kitchen with a whine, "I know! Doesn't mean I hate it any less."

He understood Ryouta's concern and completely agreed with him, but he just didn't know how to make him feel better about this just now. With the thoughts disturbing him and the nagging worry for his daughter's safety in the back of his mind, he was suddenly reminded of Ryouta's upset face when he had walked into the kitchen earlier.

"Oi, Ryouta?"

The blonde in question raised a questioning eyebrow, curiosity shining in his eyes even as he hurried to finish the food he had filled his mouth with.

"What were you lookin' so sad about earlier?" He asked with an uninterested voice as ever but didn't remove his eyes from his omega.

Swallowing audibly, Ryouta put down his utensils and laced his fingers together over his plate. How could he put it delicately for Daiki? Oh, right! There was no 'putting it delicately' in this situation.  
"I think… Aicchi may be getting bullied at school."

The alpha felt his eyes go wide. Now, why would Ryouta be saying that?  
"Our Ai? Come now, Ryouta! You know very well she isn't the type to just take sh it from people."

Ryouta rolled his eyes at his mate's words.  
"Daikichhi, try to be serious! I know she'd your daughter and all, but I'm her parent too! And I'm telling you something's been off about her. What if those kids haven't stopped?"

Those kids? A soft frown marred Daiki's brow and he sat back to look properly at Ryouta. "They were her friends- and all they did was ask her if she wants to call you mom." When his mate still didn't seem at ease, he continued, "'sides, it was that one time. She hasn't said anything of the like again, right?"

"No, she hasn't," Ryouta conceded at length, but it was clear he was still not satisfied. "You know very well children tend to start hiding things once they think they will get in trouble for bringing something up. What if her friends were still curious and Aicchi has just been keeping things to herself?"

"And all this time she's been feeling bad about it and it is getting worse?" Daiki finished Ryouta's thoughts, his frown getting deeper as his voice got quieter. Just how bad had things gotten without them noticing? He knew very well to trust Ryouta's instincts to even suggest that he could be over analyzing the whole thing.

* * *

Towards the end of his photo shoot Ryouta started feeling a weird, throbbing pain in his tummy. They weren't cramps, he knew, because although they were extremely centered around his middle that wasn't the only area affected- the pain was slowly flooding into the rest of his body as well. He soldiered through the days' work, disregarding his manager's concerns for his wellbeing with a polite smile. He was by no means the masochist type, but it wasn't his nature to pull out of something he did even if it hurt.

They were wrapping up the set when he was hit by another wave of pain so severe this time that he had to stop and lean against the wall.

"Kise what's wrong?!"

His eyes shot open and his manager's worried face swam into sight, his vision focusing and blurring for a minute. And just when had he shut his eyes?!

"I'm okay," he responded, feeling very confused. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Sorry my ass! No need to come to the evening photo shoot today, just rest up and focus on getting better," though said in a harsh tone, the woman's words brought him some comfort knowing he worked with people who cared for him rather than just the money he could make them.

Though he very well knew what the answer would be already, he decided to ask just to be sure. "Are you sure, Rin?"

Rin shot him a glare, though she didn't move away. "Didn't you hear me the first time? Don't make me kick you!"

Pushing off the wall, he stood to his full height. "As you say, manager~"

"Stop it with the cute act," she muttered with a frown but relaxed noticeably the next moment. "Listen, I don't want you walking home like this even if you like 'nearby'," she air-quoted the last word. "You've been kinda off today Ryouta. I don't know what's up with you, but I do know you're an idiot and won't admit something's wrong till it gets too bad. So I will do what I can do myself. Come to me after you're done changing, I'm dropping you home today."

Ryouta snickered. He was touched, of course, by Rin's words. But he was also feeling giddy. He raised his hands in a placating manner at the indignant glare he got from the woman. "It's just, you're so sweet Rin! And such a tsundere~! You scolded my but you were so worried you actually called me 'Kise' again."

Teal eyes narrowed even as the owner pursed her lips. She was caught- couldn't really deny the claims either. In an attempt to salvage what was left of her strict image, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hurry up, Ryouta. I don't want to talk long with those people." With that she turned and walked away, leaving Ryouta outside his changing room in the corridor.

* * *

The meeting had gone okay despite the nagging of the more senile board members. Honestly, he had been thinking of putting them out of their misery for quite some time- only the fact that they had been handpicked by his father and were good friends with him had kept him from doing so. It wasn't even that he was biased because of their ages; on the contrary he rather respected the opinions of those that had more experience than him. But these members weren't helping. If he didn't know better he would think they were purposefully trying to bring the company harm.

Even now, just thinking about the whole situation brought on a headache for the young heir. He forced himself to relax in the privacy of his office but massaging his temples and taking deep breaths wasn't really working. Daiki let out a tired sigh when he felt his phone buzz. Please don't let it be a surprise meeting that hadn't been scheduled!

Pulling up his phone caused him to feel equally relieved and confused. His wish had been granted, but he absolutely did not know what to expect now. With another sigh he unlocked his phone to access Akashi's message.

Don't panic when you get home, Daiki.

What the hell?! Damn that Akashi, always with his 'I know more than you' shit!

Daiki was just about to give the entitled redhead a call and ask him to explain when his phone buzzed again, this time a message from Midorima of all people.

With an annoyed groan he went to read said message, only to balk at the content. While he resisted to hurl the phone across the room, the stupid text stared mockingly back at him from his screen.

Virgos are in awful luck today, rated last just under Gemini. It would be wise to keep a purple rubber band with you. It's your lucky item for today.

Just what the fuck were they up to? Like hell he would fall for any prank they were trying to pull- however out of character it was for them.

He refused to listen to the nagging voice in his head telling him that a prank was probably not the case. Besides Midorima texting them about their lucky items when they ranked last had become a norm over the years, Akashi never 'tried' to prank.

* * *

He could feel eyes on him. It was uncomfortable and he couldn't quite place the feeling of dread until the edges of his vision started to blur and darkness started to creep in. Just what the hell was going on?! He tried to call out but his voice was stuck and the world seemed to tilt precariously.

Strangely enough, it was the muted thud mere feet from him that fully pulled him into wakefulness ad suddenly the world going dark made sense to him. So did the initial feeling of being watched.

He slowly blinked up at his husband and daughter who were still staring at him wide-eyed, but with otherwise different expressions entirely. While Daiki seemed horrified and confused, Ai seemed ecstatic and unbelieving at the same time.

Ryouta was just about to sit up on the couch he had fallen asleep on so that he could address his family easier for what he had to say when Daiki beat him to it.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in?! Where's my husband?" Daiki nearly stumbled over his discarded briefcase- which had caused Ryouta to wake up on it's fall- in his haste to pull Ai behind him protectively.

To say that he was shocked would be quite the understatement. Why was Daiki asking him that?! He felt betrayed and upset and- was this some sort of prank only his husband and daughter were in on? Even as a joke, Daiki should know that those words were actually very hurtful coming from him.

"Daikicchi what the hell?" Ryouta quickly swiped at his eyes, furious at the tears already swimming in his vision. "Are you fucking blind, or have you lost your memory? Can't you see it's me?"

When the only response he gets is the frown deepening on the alpha's face, Ryouta quickly sits up and looks pleadingly at his daughter peeking shyly at him from behind Daiki. He chose for the moment to ignore her sudden shyness- because god help him Ai was anything but shy- he asked her instead. "Aicchi, you know who I am, right?"

Perhaps feeling more confident now, Ai nodded and stepped out from behind Daiki despite his attempts at keeping her hidden a safe distance away. "I know who you are, mommy."

Ryouta let out a relieved sigh- at least his daughter knew him.

Then the rest of her sentence filtered through his brain.

Mommy?! He quickly glanced up at Daiki, seeing his own confusion reflected on the man's face. Though he had a feeling they both had different root reasons for the confusion.

"I-I'm your daddy, remember-"

"Oi, Ai, you tellin' me you've always had a mom?!"

The fuck?!

"What the hell, Aominecchi?! I gave her birth but I am not a woman!"

Daiki seemed to relax somewhat at his words but didn't let his guard down yet. He still didn't believe what the stranger was claiming, but decided to play along for a moment. "Tell me that again after looking at your reflection."

The guts-! The next moment he had an armful of Ai and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in a hug too. "Only Aicchi remembers me."

"Oi, let go of my daughter and do this first," the tanned man spoke, loud and brash and just wanting his Ryouta back.

Choosing not to grace the first part with a verbal response, Ryouta glared the other and raised his eyebrows to get him talking already.

Daiki felt his heart pull at the familiar gesture. Ryouta used to do that all the time- especially when he was unimpressed but wanted to hear him out nonetheless. "Unlock this," he picked up Ryouta's phone from the tiny coffee table and tossed it towards the blonde seated on the couch. "Even I don't know the combination, so if you wanna prove you are him, unlock it first."

Ryouta scoffed at the stupidity behind the words but turned his phone on to unlock it anyway. He didn't get to see Daiki's reaction to his unlocking the phone like it was a habit and instead hurried to read the texts his middle school friends had sent him. They hadn't texted in a long time!

Kise. Gemini are ranked second last today. Your lucky item is a red handbag.

Ki-chaaannnn! I have a really bad feeling about you today. Please be extra careful and call me if you need anything!

"What the hell is wrong with Momoicchi and Midorimacchi," he muttered, almost to himself but Daiki heard it too.

"You got texts too?" When the possible Ryouta glanced up at him in confusion, he nodded towards the phone she was now clutching in her hands. "I-I got some weird texts from Akashi and Midorima today."

"I don't-… If you know me, why the hell were you pretending to not know me, Aho?"

This was so fucked up! Daiki pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out through his nose. "Ryouta," he said slowly, finding it so difficult to address the woman as that. "Check the fucking mirror." When he saw her open her mouth to protest, he quickly cut her off, "Just do it! …Please. Ai, come here."

If he hadn't seen what he had from his own two eyes about half an hour ago, he would have rushed towards the source of the bloodcurdling screech. As it happened to be, they both had seen what they had, neither father nor daughter felt the panic to rush. Instead, they both calmly made their way over to the bathroom where the scream had come from. And where, consequently, their Ryouta was still in there, gaping at her reflection, terrified.

The woman blinked furiously her teary eyes as she caught sight of Daiki in the reflection, her height now not letting her see the little girl beside him- though she felt her presence too.

"Now you see why I was so confused?"

She was terrified, he could see. Her lips quivered just a bit before she bit down sharply on her bottom lip to keep her face from crumbling up like he knew it was about to.

"Hey, I-!" Damn it, how do you comfort people?! "D-Don't be scared, Ryouta-! W-We'll figure it out, man… er," should he say woman now instead of man? This was so hard and he was already so tired!

"I-I'm not as scared of having turned into a woman as much," Ryouta sighed and took a deep breath before continuing on bravely. "As much as I'm scared what would have happened if neither of you believed me… The thought of having to lose you terrifies me." Her voice was softer than it had been as a male, he noticed. Though it could reach that same annoying pitch it did when he used to get angry before. And Ryouta's words. They were painful to hear coming from her, but he had been worried about the same exact thing.

"Of course I knew it was you mommy," Ai cut his train of thought as she rushed and clung to her mother's hip. "I've always wanted this, and now I have my wish."

There was a pained flash in Ryouta's eyes and Daiki knew what he- what she was thinking and he hugged her instantly. It was awkward, especially with the new height difference, but he would be damned if he would let his mate suffer. "Why don't you both… er, bond and I'll go call that bastard Akashi and that Midorima! Those assholes didn't have to be so cryptic if they knew what was gonna happen!"

Ryouta watched Daiki leave, undoubtedly retreating back to the living room to attend his business with their friends, before glancing back at his daughter. Was Ai responsible for this? This whole thing was just so fantastic he was still having a hard time grasping on. He didn't feel any different on the inside or feel his thought process working differently. The only change was physical. Did that mean he could still think of himself as him and not have to change to her?

Ai's voice broke him out of his worrying thoughts and Ryouta shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry, Aicchi~. Could you repeat that?"

"I said that I love you mommy. I did eve before," the child was so earnest and honest, Ryouta couldn't help but smile warmly despite the chaos his mind was in just now.

"I love you too, Aicchi," he replied honestly, hating how his voice got so high pitched with emotion. They both sighed with Daiki's raised voice reached them, sounding frantic and angry.

"I have to tell you something," Ai shuffled her feet awkwardly, suddenly not meeting her mom's eyes.

Ryouta ruffled the child's blue hair affectionately. "You know you can tell me anything, Aicchi," Ryouta said with a grin.

"When daddy's here," Ai said, sounding subdued, before quickly turning around and rushing out.

"Where are you going, Aicchi?" Ryouta called out after her.

The little girl was already bounding up the stairs when her mother's voice reached her. She didn't stop her ascend but called back saying she was going to go shower. "I'll tell you both at dinner."

* * *

Ai set the table for dinner, and Daiki filled her plate with pizza and potato wedges. Ryouta poured water in Ai's glass before sitting back.

"Ryouta, you're not eating," Daiki said as he filled his plate then. After a moment, he added as if on second thought, "Y-You want me to make your plate?"

Ryouta ignored the sweet question in favor of asking his own. "What did Akashicchi and Midorimacchi say?" It did piss him off that Daiki was being more considerate now. As if he feared that Ryouta was fragile now. If this carried on much longer Ryouta would have to give the man a piece of his mind; tell him he was still Ryouta inside.

Daiki paused with his pizza slice halfway to his mouth and abruptly shut his mouth at Ryouta's question. He kept back the slice on his plate as the all familiar scowl came back over his features. "None of them knew what would happen to you. Just that… today was going to be eventful for us. That bastard Akashi had the gall to tell him I should thank him for the warning!"

"What?!" Ryouta felt the urge to bang his head on the table. "How is that possible?" Just as he was about to ask his next question about whether Daiki had told them what happened to Ryouta, Ai spoke up, having finished her wedges already.

"That's because this happened because of my wish."

Daiki raised an eyebrow and Ryouta felt his jaw hit the floor. Ai glared with a furious blush on her cheeks as Daiki guffawed and nearly choked on the morsel he'd bitten off.

"It's true!" Ai yelled over the ruckus Daiki was creating.

"Why?! I thought you said you loved me!" It was Ryouta's turn to scream, now teary eyed and definitely looking somewhat shook. "W-Was I not a good parent, Aicchi?"

"You were! But… my friends always asked me weird things and I just… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, pa~!"

"Ryouta, don't be an idiot! That's impossible," Daiki snickered, face red due to how hard he'd been laughing.

"Yea, except that my body actually fucking changed in a day, Daiki," Ryouta snapped at him before turning back to Ai- who looked somewhat upset for the first time today. "And Aicchi, I thought you said those kids stopped saying that stuff to you!"

"I never said that pa! Just because I never told you anything after that time doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Ryouta was proud of Ai. Especially with how she seemed much more mature than kids her age. Which is why her getting upset over what her friends said was more shocking to him! "But Aicchi, you promised to tell us if they didn't stop."

"But they are my friends, pa! And they never said it in a mean way. They were always curious or sorry and they just wanted to help me. But… I really didn't know you would be this sad," her eyes watered up as she muttered the last sentence.

Ryouta immediately reached out over the table and grasped her tiny hand. "Aicchi, I'm not angry. I'm hurt, yes, and confused. But I don't think I can be angry at you."

"Yeah, that's true and all, but what I'm curious about is… how exactly this happened?! I mean, it wasn't like you suddenly prayed one day and God granted your wish, was it Ai?"

Ai giggled at that and shook her head. "Of course not, daddy! Don't be silly," she replied. "My friends told me about this witch who grants wishes. I didn't believe at first, but I went along anyway and when I got home papa was mommy~" Ai finished proudly.

Horrified silence followed the explanation and Ai looked back and forth between her parents curiosly. What was wrong now?

So much was wrong here!

Ryouta broke out of his trance first and he immediately barraged Ai with questions, "You're okay, right?! You didn't ask for anything else, did you?! Did she ask for anything in return?! How did you pay?! Why, young lady, did you go to a stranger's house?!"

"God damn it, Ai! How many times have we told you not to accept anything from strangers, much less go to their house!? You're a smart girl, why did you do that?!"

"I was going to say that I would go back to her place tomorrow and ask her to change you back," Ai muttered, looking guiltily at her plate.

The twin **no** screamed at her confirmed what she had started to suspect would be their reaction.

"Never, ever go back there Aicchi!"

"Yeah, but tell us the address, though. We might go give your witch a visit."

That suddenly reminded her! "I just remembered! She asked me to give you this."

* * *

"So you are certain you want your papa to turn into a woman?"

"Yes," she spoke firmly. It had been months since she had been dreaming about Ryouta as a mother.

"Of course, I will grant your wish it's my job after all. But I will tell you, little girl, there is no reversal."

Ai stared at the woman curiously. "Why are you telling me that?"

The large earrings she wore glinted as she chuckled at Ai's question. "Cute question! My answer is simple. I'm telling you so can use your only wish carefully. Isn't there something else you'd rather have?"

When Ai didn't so much as twitch in response, the woman let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, alright~! What with you serious kids these days!" Her eyes seemed to get darker and an almost smile formed on her dark red lips. "Then, so be it. Give this to your mom when you get home," she handed Ai a folded piece of paper before turning to prepare the spell.

* * *

Ai pulled the small parchment out of her pajama pocket and handed it to Ryouta; who took it with shaking hands and quickly unfolded it.

Have a good life in your new body~ This is a spell even I haven't found a break for yet.

He wanted to scream.

* * *

"There was nobody at the address? You are sure of this?"

Daiki gave a tight nod and Ryouta looked on questioningly. "Seemed to have been… abandoned," he finished uncertainly, casting a worried look at Ryouta.

"Akashicchi, what will I do now?"

"Do not worry, Ryouta," Seijurou said in that authoritative voice of his, and almost managing to calm Ryouta. "We will keep the search going till the person is caught. Your daughter gave a very helpful description."

"But Akashicchi, it's been days. I have to go to work too, but I obviously can't like this! My manager doesn't know…"

"Yeah! Who knows what hell that stupid witch is raising for other people! The longer she's on the run the more dangerous it is!"

"It's near impossible to find any traces of her even in official documents and records," Satsuki added as she joined the group, sitting next to Ryouta and leaning against the other woman. "Ki-chan, do the clothes fit you well?"

Ryouta sighed miserably before nodding. "Thank you for all you're doing Momicchi. And for lending me your clothes."

"Ki-chan, don't thank me yet! I have to take you shopping first! Since you're the same size as me, it will be much easier now," she grinned happily.

"Don't go without my driver," Daiki piped in and Satsuki made a face at him.

"I'm still confused… This should be impossible, nanodayo."

Daiki and Satsuki were bent over laughing and Ryouta couldn't help but chuckle weakly, noting out of the corner of her eye that even Seijurou cracked a smile. After all, one of the smartest of the group finally having something he couldn't process was funny. And in a way, endearing.

* * *

Rin had been furious when Seijurou had calmly explained the situation to her over coffee. At first she was thought it was some elaborate scheme to get Ryouta away from work for some time without actually asking for a vacation she wouldn't mind setting up for him. But then Ryouta had walked in, clad in a form fitting, floral patterned little dress with her hair in a low pony tail.

Even with the obvious, drastic, changes that the body had gone through, Rin had recognized the gait and posture of her model. Of her friend and subordinate, Ryouta.

Long story short, they had altered Ryouta's stage name somewhat, so in the modelling agency she was now known as Ryo Kise instead, allowing her to continue working.

* * *

"Oi, Ryouta. What do I call you now?"

"Just Ryouta is fine, Aominecchi~"

"You know what I mean… To refer to you- she, or he?

"I'll tell what I feel like being called." Ryouta sighed and rolled over to face Daiki, who was staring at her, as if trying to get a read on her. "I mean… I'm still me on the inside. But I'm this too…? It's hard to explain."

Daiki nodded, silently asking her to collect her thoughts all she wanted. He was leaning up on his elbow and felt it going somewhat numb already but ignored it in favor of pushing her hair back from her forehead with his other hand.

"Some days, I feel suffocated when Aicchi calls me 'mommy' or when I'm introduced as wife, or even referred to as a female. I feel like I'm trapped inside some foreign body. It was a lot like that the first couple days."

Daiki felt his hear squeeze painfully. Was this what Ryouta had been hiding alone for so long?

"But other days I feel totally fine being called all that. Maybe even like it a little bit. So… that's why I said I'll tell you what I feel like being called. Since you asked," she added the last part almost hesitantly. As if she was suddenly unsure of herself. Maybe self-conscious about what she had revealed.

"Alright. I hope you won't forget to tell me if I call you something you don't wish to be called, Ryouta," Daiki flicked her forehead lightly.

"I won't forget," Ryouta giggled.

Daiki turned away and shut off his bedside lamp before shutting his eyes.

"…Aominecchi?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for asking me."

"…Don't say stupid things, Ryouta."

"Daiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Sweet dreams, love."

"…Iloveyoutoo."

* * *

Notes: AHHHH! It's nearing 4am and I am the worsttt! I have to work on a narusasu fic for sns week but here i am writing an aokise drabble instead XD i am horribleee! but i hAD to get this out of my system this idea wouldn't leave me alone! gahhh i only wanted an excuse to write some fluffy fem!ksie stuff but look what this turned out to be xD i added angst like professor added chemical x while creating ppg hahahhh! i'm going nuts huh? i just want to say i do not agree with ai's or her friend's views, and uhm...yeah i'm too tired. please excuse me (and let me know xD) if i missed out a typo or smth orz  
alsoooo~ lemme know if you like? ^^;;


End file.
